random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
HectaQuad
' hectaQuad' is a company owned by Comp and his friend from school and many members of the wiki that makes Video Games. NOTICE: Games developed by Xenon Games will be created by Kajad and Jondanger23, ONLY. Branches *hectaFilms - For TV shows and movies. (The Complien Show, REAL New SB, etc.) *hectaBooks - For books. *Add more! Games *Into Pieces - A 2D platformer where you play as Mr. Piecer, a cube who has been split into 6 pieces by King Slice. The goal is to find each of the pieces in a level, while defeating enemies with the powers you get from the pieces. Into Piecer is mascot of hectaQuad. *Into Pieces II: Vengence - Sequel to Into Pieces. After Prince Slice finds out you killed his father, he seeks vengence. The gameplay is the same as the original, but with new bosses and such. *Elevait - A game where you play as Starlite, a small puff who fell from his kingdom in space after accidentaly walking off the edge. The goal of this game is to make it up to the kingdom you're from by moving up the platforms. *Compliens - A Compliens game. A-doi. *16th President - A game where you play as Abe Lincoln during the Civil War, in an attempt to restore the union. It makes social studies fun! *Cookie Time - A game about unbaked cookie dough. *The Bunker: The Game Featuring Games - A game where you play as a user from The Bunker going through other games. After Justin Bieber destroyed the universe, you have to go in many games before he destroys them! After he destroys that universe, you go to another game. *hectaQart - A hectaQuad racing game! *Screen Killer - A Kill Screen Starts at Level 1. The Anti-PeTA level also has a kill screen. Once you reach the "normal screen" (lvl 300) the game becomes normal. *Dystopia - A game taking place in the year ∞e+17^1003^2 (if that's not a real number, neither is 20XX.), where you appear as a small new creature after years of signs of no life. You must rebuild society, but defeat any life forms working agains you, constantly evolving into better states, to get better at recreating the world for new generations of your species. *Blox - This game is basically a clone of every block-based 3d game you've ever played. Just think of Minecraft doubled, with different areas of the game that are entirely different (Silver waterfalls anyone?) Developed by Kajad's section of the company, Xenon Games. *Hex - A game that takes place in futuristic Eastern Europe that involves time traveling to awaken the main character Natalya's boyfriend Vladimir from a cursed sleep caused by the Wizard of the Far North. Developed by Xenon Games. *Adventure Q - A game where a young hero named Rigg John goes on a quest to defeat the One of Darkness known only as the Lord of Evil, as well as his many minions, and those who work separately from him but share a common goal. Developed by Xenon Games. *Cyanide Scroll - This game involves a misled secret agent named Ben Watson-Jones. It will also involve Dark Matt, though in what way is unknown. Developed by Xenon Games. *Darkness - TBA, developed by Xenon Games *Midro603 - In the darkness of the grand-cave a blacksmith Midro adventures out to save the world from the Storm king. Developed by Xenon Games. *TUBA - Hornus Tuba gets turned into a fish. Details unknown. Developed by Xenon Games. *Shining Sword - TBA, developed by Xenon Games *EPICLOLNESS - Mario gets drunk and kills Percy Jackson. Everyone is mad so Ash Ketchum does a barrel roll. *Chuggaaconroy - The Game - Don't ask. *Steps - A first person puzzle game in which the unnamed protagonist has the ability to create platforms using a device called the Step Funnel. The platforms can latch onto any suitable surface and must be used to navigate rooms in the myterious facility. (SPOILERZ: The facility belongs to the Illuminati, who are developing futuristic technologies to help them dominate the world.) *Midro360:Storm kings revenge- Ness makes a chain reaction which somehow ended star fox.... Developed by Luke Skywalker Xenon Games. *Epic Offense - A new game that you can use to make anything. *Add more! Fun Facts *By typing the Konami code in any of our games (except for those made by Xenon Games), there's a secret Anti-PeTA level. Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games Category:hectaQuad Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:hectaFilms Category:hectaBooks Category:Some other 7th thing.